


Belted (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous:All the talk about Sonny yelling makes me want a really rough dom like sonny fic please thank you i tried so hard but i can only do so much before i freak out -eword count: 497warnings: SEX, daddy kink





	

The first time his jaw tightened and his fists clenched you could feel the swoop of your stomach.

He wasn’t mad at you, instead screaming at your television over a shitty call. You sat back and bit your lip as his face blossomed red and veins throbbed in his neck.

Instead of shying away you curled toward him, tucking your body under his strong, muscular arm. His skin was warm and flushed against you as he pressed an angry kiss to your hair before shouting something you couldn’t make out at the screen. You were in the perfect position to turn and suck a soft hickey into his neck.

Sonny groaned before turning to kiss your head again, chuckling something about you being insatiable. He returned his attention to the game so you threaded a finger through his hair, sucking a darker hickey next to the other, moaning for emphasis. Before Sonny could push you off for the Mets game again you threw your leg over him, blocking his view with your shoulders. He groaned as his eyes darkened, gazing up at you. The cold look in his eyes made you shiver as you took his lower lip between your teeth, pulling back.

He thrusted his hips up and then gripped your hips heavily, “I wouldn’t play this game, doll, because you’re going to lose.” You snickered and pressed a chase kiss to his lips while you gyrated your hips.

“But what if I want to lose?” After a moment’s hesitation, remembering what Sonny had said the last time you had sex, you added a word, “Daddy?” His hips gripped yours in a bruising hold as his face darkened, leaning forward to suck on the exposed skin of your neck. A low growl was building in his throat as you both ground on each other. You knew Sonny had a dominating streak but you didn’t know it went as far as Daddy until a couple of nights before the game.

_He was moaning underneath you, bed rocking in tandem with your hips, when his eyes locked onto yours and his teeth gritted together. His hands were tight on your hips, moving them, when he barked out an order. “Call me Daddy,” He growled, “Please,”_

_Your hips stuttered, being dragged by Sonny’s strong hands as he began to thrust up to meet you, “Fuck,” You shivered, violently turned on by the thought of Sonny having a Daddy kink, “Daddy.” The moment the word fell from your mouth Sonny came, heaving underneath you as he convulsed. You watched him in awe._

You were drawn out of you remembrance when Sonny hissed at your throat, pulling your shirt off, “You’re interrupting my game.” He snarled, “Do we need a safe word for your punishment?”

“I trust you, Sonny,” You hissed when his nails scraped down your back, “I trust you, Daddy.” He grinned at you and finally kissed you, slowly and tenderly.

“Good. Now get into the bedroom and strip.”


End file.
